Gang Wars
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: Shikon no Tama is the most feared gang in Tokyo. Inu Yasha, the leader, along with Sango and Miroku are in war with another gang. When Sango brings an old friend home will Inu Yasha fall for her, or will past love plead for forgivness. InuxKag MirxSan
1. Meet The Gang

A/N~ I'm starting another fic, when I have so many to finish still. I am so friggin pitiful. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, now leave me the hell alone you damn gold diggers.  
  
-  
  
The smoke in the small apartment was thick and lingered in every room. Laughing was heard, brainless, stupid laughing from humans and youkai. They were mindless at the moment, the pot responsible for it. It didn't matter what they did, nothing mattered, nothing ever had or will matter to the group.  
  
A boy with long silver hair, golden eyes, two triangle dog ears walked into the room. He looked about 17 and had well toned muscles. He wore large baggy black pants, a red shirt, and a black bandana that had cuts in the top for his ears. There were chains on his pants that rattled when he walked. He looked around at the pot heads sitting or laying around on the floor. He walked over to the human girl who held the joint and toke it away from her. He toke a long drag before throwing it to the ground and putting it out with his shoe.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha." A boy said.  
  
"Miroku." Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
A boy with violet eyes and a small black pony tail sat up from his lying position on the couch. He wore baggy dark blue jeans, a dark purple shirt and a black bandana like Inu Yasha's. "Nani?" By his eyes Inu Yasha could tell he was not high, for his eyes were not red.  
  
"Why do these bastards have pot in my apartment. I am not going back, haven't I made that clear to you?"  
  
"I know all about your hatred of prison Yasha." Miroku said. "I'm not sure who brought it, I was talking with my sweet Sango..."  
  
A hand came down and smacked Miroku across the face. The hand belonged to a girl with long black hair which was worn in a high ponytail and magenta eyes. She wore black UFO pants and a tight black tank top, she also had a black bandana on.  
  
"Fuck Miroku." She yelled. "I can't take a nap without you inviting everyone over and getting high. I told you no. You know my old friend Kagome is coming to stay with us and what do you do? Have a little fucked up party were you all can get baked. She doesn't know that I'm in a gang and she doesn't much like them either."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled a boy who had passed out of the couch and sat down in his spot. "Is she one of those 'I'm little Miss. Sunshine and want to save the world.' I never knew you had those type of friends, they're mostly pregnant by the time they're 16."  
  
Sango glared at Inu Yasha. "Are you dissing Keiko because she's preggy. Keep talking shit and I'll make sure you are never able to produce children."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Isn't that why you have Mirkou, torture him."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "No, I'm a good boy, leave me out of this."  
  
Sango looked at Mirkou. "If you lay one finger on Kagome I will rip both of your arms of."  
  
Miroku looked down. "Yes mommy."  
  
"Good, now get these people out of here." She then stomped out of the room leaving Inu Yasha and Miroku alone to get rid of 15 people who were either passed out or to out of it to notice anything around them.  
  
"What's up her ass?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She's hella bitchy, must be PMS." Inu Yasha suggested.  
  
"Must be. While you were out she ate half a pound of chocolate and went on a drawing spree." Miroku picked up a large scetch pad and handed it to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha accepted it and looked at the drawings. As always, they were beautifully done and well scetched. Inu Yasha sighed mentally. He always felt guilty about the way things turned out and always blamed himself. He he hadn't met Sango back when they were 5 none of this would of happened.  
  
Sango always had art going for her. In pre-school, while the rest of the kids couldn't even stay in the lines of a coloring book, Sango was already sketching anime, small simple anime of course. As she got older the simple anime become more detailed and beautiful. She started drawing landscaps and people, anything that aught her interest really. Inu Yasha always believedthat if it wasen't for him she would be at some school of art studying. He knew Miroku felt the same way he did.  
  
Inu Yasha closed the book and set it on the coffee table after pushing another limp body off of it.  
  
He knew Miroku could of made something great of himself also. He knew that Miroku wanted to race but now couldn't with his record. He probably would of moved to America to become a huge drag racer, but that never happened. Now, every once in a while Miroku would go out to an abandoned spot with other racers and street race. He always won and brought home plenty of yen everytime he raced. If he wasen't busy with the gang then he'd be working on his black 68' Mustang. He even named the car. 'Sango.' Mirkou had been in love with Sango since, well, forever and the same around. With Miroku's wondering hands and Sango's pride, nothing ever seemed to work out but they still loved eachother deeply, no matter how many times they denied it.  
  
"Hey." Sango yelled twirling a pair of car keys around her index finger. "I'm gonna go pick up Kagome at the airport. I'm taking your car Miroku and don't bother arguing. I think I should have the right to drive a car named after me. I'll be back whenever. Ja."  
  
"Later." Inu Yasha called.  
  
"Take care of my baby." Miroku told her.  
  
"I'll take good care of the car." Sango assured.  
  
"I'm talking bout you." Miroku winked at her.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and left. The sound of the car engine was heard and then her burning rubber down the street. Sango was always a fast driver. Dangerous too.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around the room once more. These people, were his gang, well, not all of his gang. There were about 500 memebers altogther, this was just a small group of them. He sighed aloud this time. Everyone had something they could of been great at, exept him. His father had dies before he was born. Hell, his father didn't even know his mother was pregnant and he was full blood Inu Youkai. His mother died when he was 5, leaving him with his halfbrother Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was 19 at the time and hated Inu Yasha because he had human blood running through his veins. When Inu Yasha was 13, he ran away and lived with Miroku and Miroku's aunt Kaede. She cared for them until they were 16, when she died of cancer. After she died everything went down hill and so this gang started. 'Shikon no Tama' Thoughit didn't seem like a tough gang, they were the most feared gang in Tokyo. Many of the Shikon's memebers had killed memebers of other gangs for no reason at all. Inu Yasha not being one of them.  
  
When Inu Yasha was 17 he meet a girl named Kikyo. He fell in love with her and thought she loved him too, that was until he caught her sleeping in his bed with the leader of another gang. The leader was Naraku, the two had hated eachother since they were very young and that hatred had only grown stronger.  
  
'She never lover me.' Inu Yasha thought sadly. 'The fucking skank.'  
  
Inu Yasha was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt something small crawl onto his lap. He looked down to sse a small boy with orangish red hair staring back up with him. "What Shippou?" He growled.  
  
"Whats wrong Inu Yasha?" Shippoe asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't seem like nothing."  
  
"I assure you, it's nothing."  
  
"Oh, okay then." Shippou gave him a small smile before jumping off his lap and laying down beside him. The moment his eyes closed he was fast asleep.  
  
Shippou was only 5 years-old. His parents were murdered by the Hiton Brothers when he was 3. His parents were apart of Shikon no Tama and so that's why they were killed. They didn't even have the guts to show their faces, they drove by with masks on and shoot. Another drive-by. Shippou was with them but was not injured because his mother gave her life to save him own by covering him with her body. Sometimes at night Shippou would whimper or cry in his sleep so he started to sleep in Sango's bed so she could wake him up if he started remebering that day since she was a very light sleeper.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled slightly at the kitsune. The small boy put on a tough act since he had been around gang memeber all his life but inside he was a shy boy who had a sad past.  
  
Miroku looked down at Shippou and smiled. "He misses them alot, poor kid."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah, he does."  
  
"Well, I guess we better clean this place up before Sango gets back. I remeber the last time we didn't do what she said." Miroku's eyes shifted to the side of the room where a large boomerang sat.  
  
"Guess so." Inu Yasha said and started to pick up cigarete buds and beer bottles along with Mirkou.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ So, how was it, good bad? What? I need to know. If it's not good then I won't bother writing anymore but if people like it then I will. Review people. 


	2. Meet Kagome

A/N~ Sup people, hows it goin. Well, I'm back with another chapter, so yeah.  
  
-  
  
Sango smiled as she saw her old friend step out of the plane. It had been a long year since they had last seen eachother. Ever since Kagome moved to America to go to college it had been hard to keep in touch. But now that she had finished college, Kagome had just moved back to Tokyo and was looking for a place to stay and Sango had gratfully offered. So what if she hadn't told Inu Yasha and Miroku that they now had a new room mate. Hells, they probably wouldn't even notice her living there.  
  
When Sango saw Kagome walk into the building she made a mad dash towards her. Kagome soon saw here and did the same thing.  
  
"Watch it bitch." Kagome yelled at some middle aged woman she had just dodged.  
  
The two girls met half way. Kagome dropped her suitcase and hugged Sango tightly. They hugged eachother tightly while jumping up and down, screaming in joy. People had stopped and stared at the two strange girls in the middle of the floor. A mother covered her child's eyes and quickly moved him away from the crazies.  
  
Sango stepped back and toke a good look at the girl infront of her. Kagome had raven hair that came to her mid-back and blue-grey eyes. She wore a black Jack Off Jill shirt and black, baggy Caffeine pants with chains on them, and black and grey Vans.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Kag." Sango said.  
  
"Was I suppose to?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Good, cause I wouldn't of if I was suppose to." Kagome picked up her suitcase and the two went to go retreive her other bags.  
  
By the time they were back at Sango's car (really Miroku's) they shoved all 6 suitcases, and 4 duffle bags into the trunk. How they did it will forever be a mystery but they did it. Kagome kept on her yellow pack and got into the passenger's seat as Sango got into the drivers seat. Kagome opened the pack and pulled out a huge black cd case with stickers of punk bands on it. She grabbed one of her Jack Off Jill cds and put it in the cd player. She turned it to Angels Fuck And Devils Kiss.  
  
"So this is the kind of music you listen to in the States huh." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah. All the good music."  
  
"What bout that Britney Spears or whatever her name is?"  
  
Kagome got a disgusted look on her face. "Hell no, not that slut, I wouldn't be caught dead listenin to that shit. You underestimate me Sango-chan."  
  
Sango laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help but metion her name, it was so tempting."  
  
"Well don't do it again. I hate gagging and you know this."  
  
"I know all about it." Sango put the keys into the ignition and they were off. (sounds like a race don't it)  
  
The two sang along, or screamed along with Jessicka, the lead singer.  
  
"Damn." Sango said. "They're good."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, to bad they broke up in 2000. Jessicka has a new band though. Scarling."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"So where'd you get this car?"  
  
"Oh, it's Mirkou's."  
  
Kagome smiled slyly. "Mirkou huh, is that your man, your babies daddy?"  
  
Sango gave her a death glare. "I am not going out with that hentai and I would never get knocked up by him because I would never do anything with him. Understand."  
  
Kagome put her hands up in defence. "Okay okay, don't go all Die-Kagome on me."  
  
"But it sounds so fun."  
  
"For you yes, but for me no way in hells."  
  
"Ah, your no fun."  
  
Sango turned a corner and drove down the street. She turnedinto the parking lot of the apartment complex and parked in one of the free spaces. Kagome took her cd out and put it back into the cas. They got out of the car and grabbed the luggage. Once again, they worked wonders and were able to take everything up to the 23rd floor where their apartment was, but of course they dropped it alot so it toke awhile to make it up there. When they finally did they were kicking suitcases out of the elevator and to the door.  
  
"Welcome to your new home." Sango smiled and opened the door.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Short, yes I know. I just wanted to get the characters shown and stuff before I do anything else. Are you happy people, Kagome ain't a wuss, Like I would put her as a prep, damn people, give me credit. If you have read Just My Luck then you would know that I don't have Kagome weak and defenceless. Review people and I'll update quicker. 


	3. Living Conditions

Gomen Nasai. I know I haven't updated in a month and I am so sorry. I have been concentrating on Hold Me Close To Your Heart and now that I'm done I will be updating more often. Sorry for making you all wait, I really, truly am.  
  
Disclaimer: I own notta, if I really did do you think that I'd be here, no, I'd be sleeping. Yeah, doesn't sound too great but it's still good to me.  
  
~  
  
Sango's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.  
  
"No way." She said aloud to herself.  
  
Kagome toke a deep breath and braced herself for the worse. She peeked over the taller girl's shoulder and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"I can't believe it." Sango said again.  
  
In front of the two girls was a clean apartment, not one speck of dust on the ground.  
  
"Uh, Sango." Kagome tapped Sango's shoulder. "What's so 'oh gods.' You surprised to see your own apartment clean." Kagome laughed a little and stepped inside, having to drag Sango along.  
  
"You should know how you leave your apartment." Kagome said, flopping down on the couch. "You do live here alone, it's not like someone cleans it while your gone, unless you have a maid but you never much liked them."  
  
Sango laughed nervously. She had made sure to not tell Kagome that she lived with two guys and she made sure not to tell Inu Yasha and Miroku that Kagome was now living there. Miroku wouldn't much care, he would be ecstatic to have another female living in the same area as him but Inu Yasha, well he wouldn't be exactly excited about it.  
  
"Well," Sango began nervously. "you see, we're."  
  
Before Sango could finish, Inu Yasha's voice boomed into the room. "Yo Sango, you happy now, we cleaned up." Seconds later Inu Yasha and Miroku entered the room. Miroku glanced at Kagome and before you could say Perv he was kneeling in front of her, holding both of her hands.  
  
"You are quite the beautiful lady." Miroku said sweetly. "It would be an honor and a privilege if you would bare me a child."  
  
Kagome just sat there staring blankly at him.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled and punched him in the back of the head. Miroku lay there on the floor twitching like mad. Sango cracked her knuckles and gave him a kick in the gut while muttering another hentai under her breath.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her shocked trance and looked at Inu Yasha. She smiled and stood up and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome." She smiled and out stretched her hand for him.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and toke it in his grip. "Inu Yasha."  
  
"No family name?"  
  
"No family."  
  
Kagome's smile disappeared quickly. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged. "No prob, so are you going to let go of my hand or are we going to stand her all day like this?"  
  
Kagome quickly ripped her hand back and smiled nervously. "Sorry."  
  
"You apologize to much."  
  
"Sor, I mean, I guess I do."  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged again and sat down on the couch. He looked at the floor and noticed bags and suitcases. "What's with the luggage?"  
  
"I'm living here." Kagome stated.  
  
"No you're not." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"Sango." Both of them said and looked at Sango. She stopped her Miroku bashing and smiled nervously. "Well, you see, well, uh."  
  
"Spit it out women." Inu Yasha hissed.  
  
Sango toke a deep breath. "Kagome's living with us." She said quickly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha jumped up from the couch. "When in hells did you decide this, you didn't even ask me or Miroku."  
  
"Well, I thought, you know, that neither of you would mind."  
  
"I don't." Miroku said from the floor.  
  
"Shut up Miroku." Inu Yasha snapped. "One chick is enough, now you want to bring in another one. Hell no."  
  
Sango had now officially lost whatever patience she had left. In a seconds time she was in Inu Yasha's face. "This is my apartment!" She screamed. "I bought it, I pay for it, you and Miroku live here and help with the rent, sometimes, but it is under my name! My apartment, my rules! Therefore Kagome is living here!"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked a couple of times but then glared back at her. The two stood there for a few Minutes until Inu Yasha stepped back in defeat.  
  
"Feh, have your stupid little friend stay here, like I care."  
  
"You did care just minutes ago." Miroku pointed out, now sitting on the couch next to Kagome, enjoying the free entertainment.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"You are the Inu Hanyou, you should be the one biting. One question though. Have you gotten your rabbis shot yet?"  
  
"Fuck off Houshi." He yelled and stomped off to the room, but not before he punched Miroku in the back of the head.  
  
"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Miroku whined.  
  
"Guess." Sango said, picking up Kagome's things. "Come on Kag, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Kagome stood up and grabbed what was left of her things and followed Sango through a hall. Sango opened the door next to the one that Inu Yasha had gone into. She flicked on the light to revile a plain looking room with white paint, a king size bed, and a dresser.  
  
"Sorry it ain't classy but we don't much have the money to work on guest's bedrooms."  
  
"Don't worry bout it. I'm sure I have enough things packed to make it look cozier. Besides, we can go out and buy some more furniture so it isn't so plain."  
  
"Wouldn't hurt." Sango shrugged. "Now what is in all of those bags, did you bring your whole room or something."  
  
"Not all of it, only the packable things." Sango sweat dropped at that.  
  
Kagome opened one suitcase and started loading clothes into the dresser's drawers. Sango opened a duffel bag and started placing the things on the dresser. These things consisted of CD's, a CD player, laptop, DVD's, a small DVD player, Palm Pilot, and other electronics. (There are small DVD players, I have one and it's only like 8 inches long and 2 inches high, it would easily fit in a duffel bag)  
  
"Damn girl, you must be loaded." Sango gasped.  
  
"Nope, not really. I won this contest and they let me loose in a mall for 30 minutes. Now do you really think that I would pick up a pack of gum and call it quits. No, I go for the good stuff."  
  
"I see." Sango pulled out a PS2. "You have one of these, wish I had won that contest."  
  
"You'd probably load up on guns and ammo."  
  
"Maybe." Sango said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Don't maybe me. So what's up with you and that one guy?"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"If that's his name."  
  
"Yeah, that's Miroku."  
  
"So what's between you two?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing huh? Well, he is cute."  
  
"Only if you like pervs." Sango mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on Sango. You couldn't of known that he was a perv the first time you met him. I bet you thought he was cute."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Come on Sango. Tell me. Tell me now."  
  
"Damn your nosey."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly. "Why thank you Sango-chan."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Now tell me."  
  
"Fine, when I first met him I thought he was cute."  
  
"And you still do."  
  
"Kinda. I admit he's cute but he is such a fucking pervert. No matter how many times I beat him up he still doesn't get the hint."  
  
Kagome smiled evilly at Sango. "Looks like someone has a crush on you."  
  
"What?!" Sango yelled. "Yeah right." A small blush graced her cheeks.  
  
"And you like him too." Kagome laughed. "Your kids will be so cute!"  
  
"KIDS?! You are so dead Kagome!" Sango yelled and dived at the laughing girl, tackling her to the ground and choking her.  
  
"Eek, Sango, can't breathe."  
  
"You don't need to breathe!"  
  
The door open and Miroku stood there. "Is everything okay in." He stopped dead at the scene. Girl on girl. All of his dreams seemed to come true that very moment.  
  
Sango and Kagome turned their attention towards Miroku and looked at him confused.  
  
"No, don't stop. Don't mind me. Proceed."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow when she remembered she was choking Kagome. She shrugged and stood up. She smiled sweetly at Miroku and walked towards him. "Miroku sweetie, would you like to."  
  
Miroku nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."  
  
Sango tilted her head to the side and smiled and stood in front of him. "Good." She grabbed the door and slammed it on his face.  
  
"Owww." Miroku whined. "That wasn't suppose to happen."  
  
Sango quickly locked the door and turned around. "Guys are such perverts."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I know."  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget, we're having some friends come over, you could call it a party, nothing special. Is that okay with you? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable on your first night." Sango asked.  
  
Kagome waved it off. "Yeah, sure, it's your house." Kagome jumped up quickly. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"What am I going to wear?"  
  
Sango slumped against the door and slid down it. Same old Kagome.  
  
~  
  
A/N~ Well there you go, are you people happy now. Do you know what would make me happy, if you reviewed so do it. Mm K, Mm K. 


End file.
